


Star Stickers

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Gentle Rick, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, affectionate nicknames, eager and needy Morty, ikr?? :O, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: The reward chart that Rick made for Morty gets the boy to do more than just behave.





	Star Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick porn fic I wrote for this post on tumblr!: http://chubbymorty.tumblr.com/post/160898985432/hc-that-rick-probably-has-a-good-noodle-chart-for

The day that Rick set up a reward chart; Morty had been so, so embarrassed.

Only little kids got fucking _reward charts_ with _stickers_.

But Rick had thought the thing out. It had columns of the days of the week for the star stickers, which Morty would earn one for doing something good, lose one for doing something bad, and if he got ten by the end of the week; he would get to choose something as a reward.

Morty warmed up to the chart pretty quick and Rick found that it was producing the results he was looking for; Morty was behaving, following directions, and even doing things in order to get stickers for it.

Now, Morty got excited whenever he saw Rick put the sticker sheet in his labcoat pocket.

Today though, Morty was wanting his tenth sticker of the week and seeing as it was Saturday, -his last day to get it- he found himself searching Rick out. He found Rick in the garage as usual and trotted over with a bounce in his step, smiling like an idiot at what he was about to do.

“Hey there, Mort” Rick hummed, not bothering to look away from his project.

“Uhm, so Rick, I—I want that last sticker for the week,” Morty said, locking his hands together behind his back, feigning innocence in the way he knew made Rick weak.

“Oh yeah?” Rick asked. “How do you plan to get it? I—I don’t have any jobs for yyou, kiddo.”

Morty giggled slightly, bending down and slinking under Rick’s desk to settle on his knees between the man’s legs, thankful for the little mat his grandpa used to quiet the chair’s wheels, as it cushioned his knees.

“Ahh, good idea, Morty. You actually thinkin with your head for once, yeah?” Rick smiled, leaning back to give his grandson some room as he continued to work.

Morty ignored the rudeness mixed with the praise, instead reaching out with both hands to Rick’s slim hips and running his palms over the man’s belly. His grandpa was lanky in every sense of the word but the man had a bit of bulge in his belly from the alcohol and he couldn’t help but smile. It was kind of cute and he ran his hands over it, the soft sweater keeping them from touching skin to skin.

Rick chuckled at how exploitative Morty was being, as if the boy didn’t know his whole body from memory. It was especially cute when he looked down briefly to get a glimpse of his grandson’s bright brown eyes.

Morty had always been eager to please, but now that he got a reward -other than Rick’s pleasure- for his efforts; he was even more so, and he brought a hand to Rick’s crotch, palming the man’s not-yet-hard cock through his trousers. He slid his left hand under Rick’s sweater so he could actually feel the man’s skin and hummed at the warmth, squeezing his grandpa’s slowly hardening cock. The heat radiating through Rick’s trousers was getting him excited and he was quick to start fumbling with the man’s belt and fly, smiling as Rick pushed himself up slightly out of his chair to push the article of clothing just under his knees.

Rick chuckled as Morty went right back to touching his cock, fondling and squeezing before he was even done settling back into his chair. The boy was nice and gentle, eager to get him hard and it was indeed working, Morty was just too good at arousing him. Morty could just give him a perfect little look and his blood would go south.

Morty licked his lips at the growing bulge in Rick’s boxers and gingerly pulled the man’s cock through the fly, breath shaking at how fat it was even though it was only half hard. He leaned in, wrapping his lips brazenly around the head and suckled, peeking up from under the desk to see Rick’s icy eyes full of affection.

“Mmn, that’s a good boy Morty,” Rick murmured, abandoning his work to lean back in his chair and reached down to card his fingers through his grandson’s hair.

Blood rushed to Morty’s cock and he couldn’t help but moan gently at the sensation as he brought more of Rick’s cock into his mouth, the vibration of the sound running through to the base. Rick almost always sweet talked him and he could never get enough of it, soaking it all up like it wouldn’t continue.

“God, yyou-you know how to suck cock, little boy” Rick groaned, cradling the back of Morty’s head in encouragement. “Should’ve made your chart forever ago, huh?”

Morty shut his eyes at the nickname, cock already starting to strain against his pants. Rick was always so talkative. This certainly wasn’t fair; he was sucking Rick’s cock and yet he was already harder than the man just from getting called one of the most embarrassing nicknames his grandpa had for him. But he had a task to complete, and it would be bad etiquette to take care of himself while he was busy taking care of Rick.

“Come on sweetie,” Rick said, bringing Morty in closer and getting his cock deeper as it continued to harden in the boy’s mouth. “There you go, that’s it,” he crooned as his cock was now swollen enough to bump the back of Morty’s throat and make the boy gag a little. Even with that though, he wasn’t fully hard, normally when Morty’s nose was pressed into his trimmed pubic hair like this, he had a good few inches down the boy’s throat.

Morty came away a little to suck at the head again before starting to bob up and down on the shaft, sucking on each pull as he looked back up to Rick with big, innocent eyes.

“Fuck, Morty,” Rick breathed, fingers curling in his grandson’s short, soft hair at the look the boy gave him. It was much, much too endearing. Morty was making lewd but attractive sucking noises on his cock, lips slick with spit as the viscous liquid slid down the shaft and he carefully used his left foot to get his right shoe off. Morty gave him a little look of confusion but the boy’s eyes widened and then shut when he gently pressed his socked foot into his crotch. He was rewarded with a lovely moan from his grandson that vibrated against and all through his cock, making him encourage the boy to pick up the pace by pressing on his head. “Wanna fuck y-your pretty little ass, Morty, goddamn.”

Morty’s eyes squeezed shut a little tighter, his cock throbbing, trapped quite uncomfortably in his jeans. He pulled off of Rick’s cock with a pop and huffed slightly, wiping his eyes before looking up at Rick again. “Yy-you can.” He smirked. “For _three_ stars.”

Rick chuckled, bringing his hand away from Morty’s head and to his cock, stroking slowly. “Oh yeah? You—you tryin’ to bribe me here, Morty?”

“I—I—I sure am,” Morty giggled, tilting his hips up against Rick’s foot.

“You know what?” Rick sighed. “Sure, three stars for your ass. You’re turning i-i-into a little whore, Morty.”

“Am not!” Morty whined, clambering out from under the desk and undoing his pants, sighing in relief as the pressure on his cock lessoned a good bit.

“Come on Morty, I’m paying yy-you to fuck your ass,” Rick chuckled, standing and searching his labcoat pockets as he did his best to ignore the air on his wet cock that felt too chilly. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“What?” Morty asked, glancing up as he shimmied out of his jeans.

“I don’t have any lube.”

“Do it dry.”

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck me dry,” Morty elaborated.

Rick looked over at Morty with wide eyes and his cock bobbed gently in the air when it pulsed. “Are you—you sure?”

Morty swallowed shakily but nodded, stepping out of his pants and groping his cock through his boxer briefs. “I—I want you to.”

“Alright,” Rick said a little uncertainly, pushing his things out of the way on the work desk before patting the now clear surface.

Morty stepped in front of Rick, bending over the desk and pressing his bottom out as he reached back to pull down his underwear. His heart was pounding in his ears with nervousness but he had been having fun stuffing himself full of fingers dry when taking a shower lately and he was eager to try taking Rick’s cock.

Rick put his left hand on the small of Morty’s back, petting, before slipping it down to part the boy’s cheeks and brought his right hand over too, pressing his middle finger against his grandson’s hole. He started to nudge it inside, licking his thin lips at how easy it was for having no lube: the friction certainly made it difficult but the stretch wasn’t a problem.

Morty sucked on his lower lip, already a little swollen from sucking on Rick’s cock and shut his eyes against the burn of Rick’s finger. It wasn’t particularly _painful_ , but it was certainly uncomfortable. Then again, it was making his cock throb.

“Good boy, Morty, taking it well, sweetheart,” Rick was saying, pushing his finger deeper until it he couldn’t anymore. He was so used to fucking Morty’s little ass being an easy slide that it was somewhat jarring for his finger be getting so much resistance but he wasn’t about to stop, carefully pulling it out o instead press two in.

Morty whimpered softly, reaching back to help spread his cheeks and pressed his face into the cool surface of Rick’s work desk as the man worked him open to the best of his abilities without lube. Rick’s fingers were _definitely_  bigger than his own but the man was surprisingly quick and efficient about getting the third and final finger inside him and soon the blunt head of Rick’s cock was pressing against his hole.

“God, you’re getting too good at taking my cock, baby,” Rick breathed, taking hold of his cock and rubbing the head against Morty’s entrance to slick it up as much as he could with precum. “Tell me if i-it—it hurts,” he murmured, patting Morty’s hip before slowly starting to push inside the boy.

Morty definitely made some noise at that, whining and squeaking, but still had his right hand reached back and on his bottom.

“You okay Morty?” Rick asked, petting his grandson’s side. “Yyou-you want me to stop?”

“Mmnh, please don’t,” Morty whimpered, briefly looking over his shoulder with bleary eyes, cheeks red.

“Fuck, alright sweetie,” Rick breathed shakily, weak for when Morty looked so debauched and pushed in a bit deeper before letting go of his cock to take hold of his grandson’s small hips. He shut his eyes against the tight heat of Morty’s ass, unused to it not being slick and his grip on the boy’s hips tightened.

The push of Rick’s cock was slow but steady and Morty was nearly gasping by the time his grandpa’s sharply angled hips pressed against his bottom, overwhelmed by how the man’s cock felt even _bigger_ when going in dry. There were tears in the corners of his eyes but he found himself loving it all.

“Oh my _god_ , baby boy” Rick groaned and drew out slightly, his foreskin aiding in his movement and Morty whimpered below him. He screwed his eyes shut, breathing out hard through his nose and easing back inside Morty’s ass as he worked to get over how childish he was acting. “I-if three wasn’t already so many; I—I’d be giving you four stars for this.”

“Mmn,” Morty moaned, embarrassed that he was already drooling somewhat but Rick couldn’t see.

Rick reopened his eyes and brought one hand away from Morty’s hip to push the boy’s shirt up his back, running his palm between his grandson’s shoulder blades. He couldn’t go too fast for worry he would tear poor Morty but he did buck hard on the way in, which made Morty squeak and the boy’s body shift against the desk.

“Ooh, Riiiiick,” Morty mewled, reaching out to hold onto the opposite side of the desk to try and ground himself as Rick picked up his pace. It burned, naturally, but there was a small part of him that found it pleasurable, found it extra attractive that he could take Rick’s fat cock without any lube and his mind was swimming with all the overwhelming sensations.

But Rick slowed, gingerly slipping his cock out of Morty and his breath hitched and the little red smear of blood. It wasn’t nearly enough to make him worry though and he moved along, gently encouraging Morty to turn over onto his back. “Shh,” he whispered when Morty whined as the boy complied, looking up at him with ruddy cheeks and bleary eyes and he pet down his grandson’s side. He pushed his cock back inside slowly, eyeing Morty as the boy’s face screwed up in a mix of pleasure and slight discomfort. “There we go,” he sighed in relief, leaning over his small grandson to press their lips together.

Morty whimpered, returning the kiss feverishly and brought his hands up to tangle his fingers in Rick’s wild hair as his grandpa worked right back up to the previous rhythm. He breathed hard through his nose as Rick’s tongue invaded his mouth and couldn’t keep the little yelping moans from the man’s hard thrusts in anymore. He made desperate, happy little noises too as Rick’s belly pressed into his, giving his aching cock some relief and he locked his ankles together at the small of the man’s back.

Rick grunted, unable to stop himself from fucking Morty faster but the boy didn’t make any compliant, only gripped onto his hair and made the sweetest sounds. He broke the kiss but didn’t pull away, panting into his grandson’s mouth as the boy did the same to him. His back was aching from bending over Morty and he knew it was going to hurt a good bit later but he ignored it, working slowly but steadily towards his orgasm. He’d deal with the regret later. “Fuck baby, y-you feel so good around my cock. Yy-you-you’re such a good boy, Morty.”

Morty whimpered Rick’s name, pulling the man as close as he could and gasped when his grandpa’s cock brushed against his prostate. After that initial touch, Rick chuckled above him and ground his cock into his sweet spot on each thrust, making him squeal slightly and wrap his arms around the man’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Rick please, I—I-I need to cum,” he sobbed, toes curling.

“Can you cum just from me fuh-fucking you, little boy?”

Morty shuddered, whining desperately at Rick’s words but shook his head. “No. No, _please_.”

“Shh, alright, alright, I got you baby” Rick assured, reaching between them to squeeze and stroke Morty’s cock.

It took only around a minute until Morty’s ass clamped down on Rick’s cock as he stilled before he nearly shouted through his orgasm, hips jerking as his nerves went haywire and his cum spilled over his belly. His vision went white briefly as hormones flooded his system and he began whining meekly against Rick’s continued thrusts.

“I—I’m almost there, sweetie, don’t worry” Rick said, finally pounding into his grandson feverently and grunting as he held Morty close.

Morty was mewling, holding onto his grandpa as the man’s big, thick cock no longer felt as amazing as it had. It wasn’t bad though and he was perfectly happy to let Rick’s noises of pleasure fill his ears as the man raced to his own orgasm.

“Fuck Morty, I’m gonna—” Rick managed to get out before his throat closed up and he gave a few last, hard thrusts, grunting and spilling his seed deep inside his grandson’s little ass. He wheezed out a breath, groaned, and finally started to pant hard as he slumped gingerly on Morty.

Morty moaned, relaxing, but curled and uncurled his toes as the burn of friction in his ass retreated only to be replaced with soreness and some aching. He didn’t regret it one bit though.

Rick’s chest was heaving and he didn’t want to move but eventually forced himself up, slowly and carefully slipping his steadily softening cock out of Morty. The boy whimpered and there was a bit more blood but he was instead watching his cum ooze out of Morty’s hole.

Morty hummed at the gooey slickness leaking out of him and lied back flat against the desk, smiling softly up at Rick as the man flopped down in the swivel chair.

Rick was still panting as he fished the sticker sheet out of his labcoat pocket and peeled three off one at a time and handed them to his grandson. “Here you go, Morty, good boy.”

Morty pushed himself up carefully and scooted off the desk, giving Rick a kiss on the cheek after slipping into his underwear and taking the star stickers from him. “Thank you,” he hummed, heading over to the door to the kitchen where his reward chart was hanging and ignoring the way the wet stickiness of Rick’s cum was soaking into his boxer briefs as he stuck the stickers to the chart.

“I want an ice cream date!” he called to Rick.


End file.
